Tu as dit que tu ne m'abandonnerais jamais
by otaku.captainswan
Summary: "Je sais qu'il m'en voudrait, qu'il voulait que j'avance et aie un futur, pas que je me renferme et retourne à ma vie d'avant. Mais sans lui, je ne vois pas d'avenir. Du moins pas d'un que je veuille. " OS captain swan / CS post 5x20, risque de spoïler
**Oyahooo,**

 **Donc nouvel fanfiction, OS je tiens à préciser.**

 **Elle prend place juste après l'épisode 5x20 et s'inspire des photos promo et donc peut contenir un certains nombres de spoïler, vous êtes prévenus ;D Légèrement fluffy pour la fin :3**

 **Concernant ma fanfiction Colifer, une suite est peut être prévu, en tout cas j'y travaille ^^**

* * *

Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû aller dans l'Underworld, du moins pas avec ma famille. Comment ai-je pu penser un instant que c'était une bonne idée. J'ai même emmené Henry dans cette histoire ! Regina avait raison, je ne pense jamais aux conséquences. J'ai fait tous ça pour rien. Killian est toujours dans l'Underworld. Je l'ai perdu. Lui, ma fin heureuse, mon véritable amour… Si seulement j'étais partie seule. Mais non, j'ai été aveuglée par ma peine et j'ai entrainé tout le monde avec moi. Résultat ? J'ai ramené le dieu des enfers à Storybrooke et j'ai causé la perte de quelqu'un : Robin. Maintenant, par ma faute, Regina a perdu _sa_ fin heureuse. Je ne peux pas rester ici. Je me sens comme lorsque j'ai ramené Marianne, qui s'avérait être Zelena. À une différence près, _il_ était là pour me soutenir. Et on ose m'appeler la Sauveuse ? Mon travail était de rétablir les fins heureuses, pas de les anéantir une par une. J'ai besoin de partir de cette maudite ville, j'ai causé assez de dégâts… Je n'ai plus la force d'affronter chaque jour qui s'offre à moi. Cette maison qui était sensée être la notre, je ne veux plus y habiter. Ce navire devant lequel je passe chaque jour, je ne veux plus le voir. Le Granny's où nous avions l'habitude de nous retrouver après mes heures de services, je ne veux plus y entrer. Sans lui, plus rien n'a de sens. J'ai trompé la mort elle-même, j'ai abaissé mes murs et prouvé que l'amour que nous avions était véritable et pourtant il n'est toujours pas à mes côtés. Je ne peux pas risquer de blesser encore quelqu'un.

Ce matin quand j'ai préparé mes affaires _–et les siennes-_ , je savais que je ne reviendrai pas, que c'était définitif. Je sais que j'abandonne Henry une fois de plus, je sais que mes parents perdent une fois de plus leur fille, mais il le faut. Regina a besoin de son fils, elle en a besoin comme si il n'était qu'à elle. Il est sa nouvelle fin heureuse.

Elle a besoin de temps pour se reconstruire et les personnes qui peuvent l'y aider son Henry et Zelena, pas la sois disant Sauveuse qui a tué son âme-sœur.

Cette fois, j'ai décidé de ne pas laisser de lettre à mes parents ou à Henry. Je crois qu'ils n'en ont pas besoin, ils savent déjà ce qu'i savoir.

Néanmoins, il y a une personne à qui je dois dire au revoir, une fois de plus, mais jamais de trop. Je sais qu'il m'en voudrait, qu'il voulait que j'avance et aie un futur, pas que je me renferme et retourne à ma vie d'avant. Mais sans lui, je ne vois pas d'avenir. Du moins pas d'un que je veuille.

J'arrête le moteur de ma voiture et sort _sa_ flasque. J'ai hésité à la prendre et à m'en servir pendant les moments durs, et dieu sait qu'il y en aura. Mais un pirate ne va nul part sans son rhum.

Je sors finalement de ma coccinelle et m'avance vers la tombe qui porte désormais son nom. Il aurait voulu qu'on jette ses cendres dans la mer, mais je ne peux pas m'y résoudre. Le faire incinérer c'est trop pour moi… Et quand bien même, depuis notre retour de l'Underworld, son corps est introuvable.

J'ouvre la flasque et bois quelques gorgées de rhum. En réponse à mon désespoir, la pluie se met à tomber. Parmi les gouttes d'eau se noient mes larmes. Je sais que d'où il est, il me regarde. Alors j'avoue tous ce que je regrette de n'avoir jamais dit, tous ces sentiments auxquels je n'ai jamais pu mettre de mots. Commençant par notre rencontre. Je ne l'ai pas laissé au sommet de ce haricot géant par peur qu'il se rallie à Cora. J'avais peur de cette facilité qu'il avait de lire en moi. La manière qu'il avait de me définir alors que personne auparavant ne m'avait comprise. Puis notre premier baiser. « La première et dernière fois » avais-je dit. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour sentir ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sentir sa langue dessiner le contour de ma bouche. Sentir sa main se poser sur ma joue ou dans le creux de mon dos. Ensuite, j'ai commencé à lui parler de la peur que j'ai eu de le perdre à cause de Rumplestiltskin et du « je t'aime » que je n'ai pas su lui dire avant ce fameux jour où je suis devenue la Ténébreuse. Ce fameux jour où tout à dégénéré. J'ai fini par simplement parler de mes sentiments, du poids de son absence.

« Killian, commencé-je en sanglotant à demi, si tu savais comme tu me manques. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais tenir plus longtemps sans toi. Tout de toi me manque. Ta manie de toujours vouloir me protéger, ta façon de me tenir la main et d'y tracer des cercles imaginaires pour me calmer, même ton humour douteux et tes insinuations graveleuses me manques… C'est pour dire. »

Je m'autorise à lâcher un faible rire pour cette dernière remarque.

« Ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin, _love._ »

 _Non, ça ne peut quand même pas être…_

Je me retourne et lui fais face.

« Alors comme ça on boit mon rhum sans même m'inviter ? _Bad form_ Swan. »

 _Je dois rêver. Il ne peut pas être là._

Je vais finalement contre mes instincts qui me crient que ça ne peut pas être vrai, qu'il ne peut pas être en vie et me précipite dans ses bras qui se referment automatiquement sur moi.

« Je t'ai manqué _love ?_

\- Killian, co-comment, bégayé-je.

\- C'est une longue histoire. Tout ce dont tu as besoin de savoir, c'est que je suis bel et bien là et que je ne compte plus t'abandonner. »

Avant que je ne puisse répliquer, il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et nos langues entament un combat déjà bien connu.

Notre baiser semble durer des heures et c'est à bout de souffle que nous y mettons fin.

« Combien de fois devrai-je te le dire Swan, je suis un survivant. »

* * *

 **Sinon, que ceux qui ne sont mentalement pas prêts à voir Robin mourir lèvent la main xD**

 **Reviews ? :3 ça fait toujours plaisir ^-^**


End file.
